roblox_undertale_monster_maniafandomcom-20200215-history
Special Weapons
Now there are many weapons in Undertale Monster mania and this is a list of all the special weapons gotten from fights (This is a brief summary go to each of the weapons pages to learn more about them this page only says the basics of the weapons ) * Corrupted Katana: This Glitched Katana can be Obtained From Nasawak who you can first fight at LOVE 32. This weapon can let you go through walls as you attack and can be useful for getting to bosses such as Evil Bob. In addition it takes longer to attack than other weapons. (The Healing Ability Was Removed.) * Corrupted Gun: The corrupted gun was the first long ranged weapon and is obtainable from SINZ. This weapon will do the same damage as the real knife but has a longer reload. * BonMuchos cane: BonMuchos cane is obtained from defeating BonMucho who can first be fought at LOVE 35. This cane has a ability where if you press Q flowers will appear and they will do damage. The cane also has a faster hit speed than most weapons but does the least damage per hit of the 3 current special weapons. * Holy Stick: Holy stick. it is obtained in “;)” To get it you have to have Corrupted Katana. You glitch through the back of the update board and keep glitching through the walls until you reach the battle board where REDACTED used to spawn. All the bosses in ";)" are: BonMucho, Gaster and True Froggit. This weapon is also a permanent weapon,meaning it will stay after a reset. After you defeat all the boss in the list you will get teleport to "Evil Cool Kid" this is the final boss of ";)" after you defeat it you will get Holy stick. * Currently the Holy stick battle entering box has been replaced with a black door, and upon entering the door you will be kicked out of the game with the sound of "entry seventeen" will be heard as distorted. * The Door now takes you to Undertale Monster Mania: Void Edition, a game made by the player UTMonsterMania. * HAKK stick is obtained by defeating the HAKK team v2 which can be fought at lvl 1+ The current strongest weapon in the game. The HAKK team can be found by using the corrupt katana on the bridge in waterfall to fall off. HAKK team is comprised of the HAKK versions of Undyne, Toriel, Gaster, Chara, Sans, Papyrus, Asgore and Annoying Dog. * Currently, HAKK TEAM V2 has “HAKKED OUT” making it a removed boss. It’s replacement is Iron Dummy which has no attacks. * During one of the Halloween updates an maze inside the same place as the Halloween bosses has been placed, at the end of it, is a boss fight named the "Master Of Illusions", The boss is a Gaster with a top hat with also red hands. After defeating it,you will earn a weapon called a "Cursed Sword." However, since the Halloween event has ended, Master Of Illusions is no longer avaible. * The Cursed Sword used to be like the corrupt katana. but stronger, however. it was changed, it doesn't have the corrupt katana effect but "Curses" you if you press Q. it either damages you but boosts your dmg, or heals you. * Legendary Dog Sword: a Sword made up of the legendary artifact and contains the face of the annoying dog. It used to be obtainable from AAAAAAAAAAA. Probably the best perm weapon for some grinds. * Jevilstail : dropped by JEVIL, who is at spawn (previously was at anti-void) * Gnome Hat: used to be obtainable from Noggin. GOOD ARMOR * RANCER BLADE : DONATE 10 MILLION GOLD AT THE RANCER SHRINE Category:Weapon Category:Tutorial Category:The God weapon: Eat my ass to get it. Category:Eat my ass